gearheadbikeworksfandomcom-20200214-history
June 30th 12 days out
Not gona let'en catch the midnight rider (Dwyane Allman) Coming up on the 500 mile mark. Many miles are behind me yet I still have an open road and fair weather. Having a triple mocha and a cool down for a few restful moments. 11;45 AM sunny with a few whisps of cirrus laced across the morning sky. Have been up early each day and putting on more road time than I could have imagined! Have been keeping a very deliberate pace allowing the gears to do the work and gravity to assist when available on the down-grades. And making sure to take some time, get the pen out capture the moment on paper. I decided not to bring the camera not only to save weight but to remind my self that taking the time to actually SEE what is before me is as important to what will be left behind. The hiding places of memory. Have had the wind in my face for what seems 90 recent of the time. Am thinking about taking a free day, put the bike ASIDE and just hoof it.LOL a new version of cross training..` Met up with a fellow rider from Mequon area, rode together for a few hours. He was riding a beauty of a Giant TCR..nice. Put on 28.45 miles with a 20plus mph wind in face, made for a heavy push it felt more like 50 up hill. Even with the wind, weather and general delays from maintenance issues it has been a very satisfying trip. One note I have made on my maps is to AVOID 42 from Howard's Grove to Manitowc! This desolate stretch of road has no watering holes or places to find a brief moment of shade to cool down except for one little place called Osmond. Osmond has one business establishment called the "Smiling Moose"' - "Happy Muskrat", something along those lines. It did not really matter, there was a tavern, it was hot and a beer was in order. (Note -do not listen to music by the Osmonds' either) Am now on the fox river trail, fast riding with nothing in the way. Am heading south and should get to Brillion for a layover for the night. I will then head to fondulac and spin down home for the needed bike swap out on Friday. Passed through Brussels, Luxemberg, and Stockbridge on the way to the trail. The fox River trail is awesome riding, paved for a good deal of the way, I gladly purchased my trail pas and left the change for gratitude in having such a nice system like this to utilize. By the time I reached Fon dulac had exhausted my supply of spokes and the wheel was no longer straight, confidence was not high at this point. Less than a days ride from Brillion, with the wheel (wobbling madly) I made it back with time to spare for the swap, I did have to release the rear calipers in order for the wheel to spin with out rubbing.The carbon monster was a welcome sight! It has been proven reliable over time and has been upgraded into a lightning fast bike capable of carrying the lighter loads for shorter trips . I swapped out for 3-4 days of summer gear and was off before the sun went down. Great time of year for a night ride, just use multiple head lights to avoid collisions with deer and other wildlife! Spinning at night can be as exciting as dangeous. I was on the interurban well before midnight and camped along side just out side of Oostburg. I will have plenty of free time prior to Duck-tona races on the 3rd. Made it to Sheboygan and took the day at the Art Museum on Saturday. This is the day (July 2nd) I will be a tourist on foot..Then off to the races on Sunday! Peace